Ever Night 2
Ever Night is a 2020 Chinese drama about two people who have to protect their country from evil. Synopsis According to an ancient prophecy, the time when night reigns eternal is fast approaching and when that time comes, a great calamity will befall the race of men. After discovering the true identity of his beloved Sang Sang (Song Yi Ren), Ning Que (Dylan Wang) has journeyed down the road of cultivation, taking on the job of protecting Tang Country along the way. But protecting the people of Tang isn't his only obligation. Knowing men would eventually learn the truth of Sang Sang's heritage, Ning Que has sworn to protect his beloved friend with his life. A job that has proven increasingly difficult as time passes. Ever by Sang Sang's side, Ning Que is always there to help her overcome the increasing number of obstacles that stand in her way. But the promises he made to the people of Tang Country must also be upheld and war is looming. As warlords encroach on the lands of Tang, Ning Que must become the leader of the Tang army or risk losing everything. In a battle against vile men and the encroaching darkness, Ning Que must fight to save everything he has ever held dear, or die trying.https://www.viki.com/tv/36446c-ever-night-2?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Dylan Wang as Ning Que *Ireine Song as Sang Sang *Chen Tai Shen as Chen Mou, Pi Pi's Father *Kris Sun as Prince Long Qing of Yan *Liu Yi Jun as Ye Hong Yu |-| Supporting Characters= *Adam Cheng as Fu Zi *Hu Yu Xuan as Chen Pi Pi, the 12th brother *Crystal Yuan as Mo Shan Shan *Marco Chen as Lee Man Man / "The Eldest Brother" *Dylan Kuo as Jun Mo, the 2nd brother *Kang Keren as Yu Lian, the 3rd sister *Wang Jin Song as Master Qi Shan *Andy On as Chao Xiao Shu *Liao Yu Chen as Tang Xiao Tang *Jison as Fan Yue, the 4th brother *Qin Yi Ming as He Ming Chi *Li Sheng Jia as Prince Li Hun Yuan of Tang *Yao An Lian as Archpriest Li Qing Shan *Ai Li Ya as Aunt Qu Ni of Yue Lun *He Zhong Hua as Sword Saint Liu Bai *Li Xi Zi as the 8th brother *Yan Zi Lun as Tie Jiang / Blacksmith, the 6th brother *Hayden Wang as Beigong Weiyoung, the 9th brother *Jayden Wang as Ximen Buhuo, the 10th brother *Jade Lin as Mu You, the 7th sister *Wang Hui Zhen as Lu Chen Jia / "The Flower Addict" *Zong Feng Yan as Archduke Li Peiyan of Tang *Yin Zhu Sheng as General Ma Shi Xiang *Cao Cheng as Luo Kedi, the head of the Justice department *Mark Du as Tang, a world walker from the devil's doctrine *Wang Dong as Ye Qing, the world walker of Dao *Ngawang Rinchen as Cheng Li Xue *Bao Jian Feng as Emperor Li Zhongyi of Tang *Ma Lun as Tufu, a butcher *Ailei Yu as a person from Xiling *Lopsang as a High Priest of Revelation |-| Guest Roles= *Liao Wang as Prince Chong Ming of the Yan State *Lu Yong as Marshal General Xu Shi *Waise Lee as King of Yan *Bo Long as Shangguan Yang Yu, a magistrate *Su Yu Jie as Qi Si, a member of the dragon gang *Yang Chao Yue as Haotian *Li Xin Bo as Princess Chanyu *Liu Ruo Gu as Little Emperor of Tang Kingdom *Lian Lian as Empress Xia Tian of Tang *Zhang Shuang Li as Master Bo Shu Soundtrack Main Article: Ever Night 2 OST Episodes Trivia *When season 1 was airing, Arthur Chen confirmed the rumors that he won't be returning for season 2.http://www.chinesedrama.info/2019/01/drama-ever-night-2.html **Dylan Wang replaced him as Ning Que. *The booting ceremony was held on January 16, 2019. *Yang Chaoyue makes a special appearance. Gallery Ever Night 2.png|Official Poster References Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2020 Category:Tencent Video Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Ever Night 2